Treasure
by adoriblebeast
Summary: The life of a young Harper on Earth.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: TREASURE  
AUTHOR: adoriblebeast  
RATING: PG-13  
SPOILERS: None

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Andromeda or any of its Characters. This is purely for fun. I make no profit from it.  
ARCHIVE: Yes. Please contact me first.

SUMMARY: An important chapter in Harpers early years. This story is set about four months before Harper looses his parents.

"Come on, Jess, hurry up! " whispered Brendan frantically.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them. "If you slow us down, we'll get caught!"

"Let's just leave her and get going!" hissed Seamus.

Pulling a cloth-covered package from her worn and dirty jacket, Jessye whispered harshly, "Ha! If you leave me behind I won't give you this, and you need it!"

In a singsong voice she added, "And I'll tell your mom what you're do-o-o-o-ing!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just try to keep up shorty!" he said, giving Jess a push to get her going.

"Hey! Who are _you_ calling short?" Jess said as they all started running again.

As the three ran on, they dodged between boarded up buildings and piles of rubble, trying to keep to the shadows. The waxing moon gave off enough light to see by, but it also made them more visible to any Dragans who might be out looking for some fun.

As they reached their destination, all three kids searched the shadows to make sure no one was watching them. They entered an old building that had collapsed-who- knew-how-many years ago, through a small hole that was not easy to see even when you were right on top of it.

As they crawled through the small tunnel, Brendan, who at seventeen was the oldest and the largest of the three, kept getting stuck. Luckily, at fifteen, Seamus was small for his age and fit with just a little wiggle room. Jessye, of course, was only twelve--and built like a walking stick--so she had no trouble.

Pushing and pulling whenever Brendan got stuck, they slowly made their way in the dark.

As they emerged into an open space Brendan whispered,

"Ok cuzzo, let's cover the hole so we can turn on some lights."

As the hand lights came on and lit up the room, Jessye let out a small gasp.

" Oh, wow! Shay, you weren't kidding when you said you found a treasure!"

As she reached for one of the items lining the shelves, Seamus swatted her hand.

"Not so fast!" he exclaimed.

"Ow! You don't have to be so mean!" she said, rubbing her stinging hand.

"When I'm bigger I'm going to be totally hot and you'll be sorry you weren't nicer to me, Shamus Zelazny Harper! Just you wait and see!"

Looking over at Jessyes knotted brown curls, undeveloped frame, and dirty face, Seamus scoffed, "Yeah, right. In your dreams."

"Cut it out you two and keep it down!"

Seething, she handed the package to Seamus.

" Here, the parts in exchange for being in on the action."

"Alright! Its all up to you now cuzz." Brendan said, slapping Seamus on the shoulder. "Lets see if you can get it to work."

"Please, Bren! Have faith in "The Harper"! All I needed were the right parts. I _am_ a genius, you know."

Looking over the components to see if they had suffered damage since Jessye had shown them to him, Seamus shook his head in wonder.

"I still don't know how you could find this stuff in such good condition, Jessye. Where did you get them?"

"That's for me to know and you _not_ to find out!"

"Come on Jess!" whined Seamus.

"Trust me, it's safer if you don't know. Just be glad I'm a better scrounger than you, Seamus Harper, or we wouldn't be able to _use_ your treasure."

As Shamus moved to a work bench he had set up on a previous visit, Jessye and Brendan started wandering the room, picking up the items on the shelves one by one, looking at the pictures on fronts and reading the writing on the backs. They placed promising ones on the workbench.

"How long are we planning to keep this to ourselves? You know what this stuff is worth in trade goods? " Jessye asked.

Seamus snorted in disgust. " If we can get it home before someone jumps us andtakes it all away. We can't make a dozen trips and not get caught. We are going to need help to get it all out of here without the Dragans noticing. We'll _have_ to share it. I think we deserve to use them first and enjoy them. Of course,"

he grinned evilly, patting the machine he had been working on,

"Without this, they're freakin' useless. As long as we can hold onto this baby, we can still make a killing."

Closing the casing on the antique machine, he said,

"All right, this baby is ready!"

Looking at his friends and smiling, he asked, "Have you both made a choice?"

Jessye and Brendan each pulled a box from the piles on the workbench.

Smiling, Brendan said, "I've got mine!"

"Me too!" Jessye said, as she clutched her box tightly to her chest.

Pulling a box out from a shelf under the bench, Seamus said, "Good, I chose mine last time I was here? Ok, what's it going to be tonight, boys and girls?"

Holding up his box, Brendan smiled, "I have _Young Frankenstein_!"

Jessye held up her box for the others to see. "_Black Beauty_!

It has a real live horse in it!!"

"Well? What's yours, cuzzo?" asked Brendan.

With a delighted grin Seamus held up his box.

"_Austin Powers; International Man of Mystery_**!"**


	2. Market Day

It had been a week since Seamus and Brendan had told the family about the movie collection they had found. Jessye had decided she shouldn't be mentioned.

She had shrugged her shoulder saying," I wasn't there when you found it, so you should get the credit."

The three children had also failed to mention the two secret trips in the middle of the night to watch them.

After the adults had been told, they had gathered up clan Lahey-Harper and organized the retrieval. Managing to get the movies and equipment home all on one trip, without being spotted by a Dragon patrol, had been easier than figuring out the best way to take advantage of them. Of course, every one in the neighborhood wanted to trade for one, but there was only one viewing unit. After much discussion and compromising it was decided to turn an old storage area into a screening room. It would be in one of the underground complexes that were used mostly to hide from the Dragans during slave raids.

Anyone who bought a "movie" could book viewing time for a small "fee" to the Harpers, whose job it was to keep it working. Others would eventually build viewers, but parts were scarce so it would be a while before that happened.

_The neighborhood was buzzing with talk of the find. To the inhabitants of the Boston Harbor Ghetto, the antique movie collection was priceless. The excitement was only natural. Having enough food, water, and shelter is important for survival, but a way to forget your troubles for a while, especially when supplies were running short, that was precious. _

"This is going to be the best market day ever," Seamus said to his tall cousin.

Rubbing his hands together, Brendan's green eyes scanned the collection of items in his family's stall. Among the usual hand made clothing items, small gadgets, mostly inventions of Seamus, and household implements, was a collection of movies.

"Our treasure. Well, sighed Brendan, the family's treasure now."

Looking up from the table of sweaters she had been organizing, Margaret Lahey smiled at her son as she draped an arm across his small cousins shoulders.

"Yes, Bren, and the family owe you and Shay a debt of gratitude. Those "movies" of yours will hopefully get us through the winter comfortably." A shadow crossed her face as she remembered two winters ago. The carefully gathered supplies hadn't been enough to last the unusually long and harsh Bostonian winter.

Stepping into the booth, James Lahey said, "You boys can go and enjoy the market. Margaret and I can handle the booth. Shay, your mom is walking the market, checking who has food to trade. When she's done she will come and help us too."

As the two boys started to walk away, James called out to his son, "And Brendan, try to stay out of trouble this time."

The two boys took there time with the first pass at the stalls, talking to friends and flirting with girls. They also were careful not to show too much interest in the items they wanted.

As they paused in the center aisle of the market Brendan asked,

"Well cuzzo, what do you want to get first?"

" I need to pick up that part I saw at Mr. Tadashis' booth, said Seamus as they turned into the teck aisle of the market. "Mr. Burges has an old ' Principle of Slipstream Drive' manual and I promised him a heating unit for it. Its almost finished but I need a coil."

At Mr. Tadashis' stall, Seamus got down to the business of haggling. Knowing it was bound to take a while Brendan went to look for a place to sit. The nearest bench was under the shade of a sprawling maple tree. Walking over to it, he noticed Jessye sitting there, with her face turned up to the clouds.

" It had better be soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take." she said to the sky.

" Who are you talking to Jess?" Brendan asked as he sat down.

Jumping slightly, she exclaimed, " Oh! Bren, I didn't see you." Looking up at the sky she said, "My lucky star."

Looking up, Brendan said, "It' day time and cloudy to boot. You can't possibly see any stars."

Smiling she said, "You don't have to see your lucky star to talk to it."

Looking at the passers by in their worn clothes, some in little more than rags. Jessye turned to Brendan and asked,

"With so many people in the streets aren't you afraid the Dragans will come looking for slaves?"

Shaking his head he said, "It's an unwritten rule. The Dragans almost never raid on Market Day. That's why everyone enjoys them so much. It's the one day of the month where people can relax a little. Even the Dragans realize were no use to them if we all die of starvation. Dead people make pretty bad slaves.

So mostly, they leave us alone unless they're at war with one of the other big prides, then all bets are off."

Pointing to a near by rooftop, he continued to explain. "There are lookouts to warn us on the off chance this is the day they decide to come."

Frowning down at her he asks, "I know you've only been with us two months, but didn't you have Market Days were you come from?"

Flushing, Jessye suddenly found something at her feet very interesting. " No…. things

were….. different, where I come from."

Walking up to the pair with a wide smile on his young face, Seamus said, "I got the coil I needed. Smiling at Jessye, he added, "Hey, shorty! You got any food? I'm starving."

"Me too," added Brendan.

"Stop calling me that!" Jessye growled as she swatted at Seamus, who stepped out of range, with a chuckle.

"You two are always starving. What makes you think I have any food?" she asked.

Reaching a hand towards Jessye, Seamus said, "Come on, you always have something stashed in those pockets of yours."

Smacking his hand away, she patted her pockets one by one. From various parts of her clothing started to appear food. An apple, a chunk of cheese, and some bread.

Dividing it up, they settled down to eat.

"Jess was just saying that they didn't have market day were she comes from." said Brendan.

A quick look passed between the boys. The mystery of Jessye's past was a hot topic in the family. Margaret Lahey had found her in the alley behind her home two months ago, looking very lost and upset. Taking the waif in, the only information Margaret was able to get out of her was that she had just arrived in Boston and that her family was dead. When pressed for details Jessye would become very upset and withdrawn. After a few days, people just stopped asking.

As casually as he could Seamus asked, "How did your family get supplies?"

Jessye was furious with herself. All she could think was, "Crap! I walked right into that one." Glancing at Seamus, she flushed and looked at her feet. "SHIT! No fair! He's smiling at me! Damn dimples!"

Watching Jessye squirm Brendan almost laughed. He wasn't the only one who had noticed that when Shay was nice to her, she had a hard time denying him anything. "Poor kid. She's got it bad." he thought. The fact that Seamus didn't have a clue was no surprise. "You may be a genius cuzz,"  
he thought, "but some times you're as thick as a brick."

Turning big brown eyes to Seamus, Jessye decides she had to tell him _somethin_g. "Ok," she thought. "Remember Rule # 1. Never lie unless you absolutely have to. Rule # 2, if you have to lie, hide it within a truth."

"I don't have a family." Jessye said softly, I haven't had one since I was very young. I was taken from my home and my family." Shaking her head she sighed. "I escaped eventually, but my family was already dead by then." I've been traveling from place to place trying to avoid the Dragans and the Magog." Ignoring the tears that were falling she continued, "I've been alone a very long time." Jessye looked at Brendan and Shamus with a sad, affectionate smile. Laying a hand on Seamus' arm, she said, " You guys are the closest thing to a family I've had since then. I don't usually stay in one place very long. I just trade with whomever I meet along the way.

Though Brendan was pleased to be called family by his little friend, he didn't know what to say. It wasn't exactly what he had expected to hear. True, Boston was filled with gangs of orphaned kids. But to live outside the city? A little girl, all alone? He couldn't imagine what she has had to do to stay alive.

Trying to lighten the mood, Seamus suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Hey, we're wasting a Market day. Lets go have some fun."

As the two boys stood and started walking towards the hustle and bustle of the market, Jessye thought to herself, " Oh, man! What a whopper! I am so going to hell. Oh, well! I wouldn't have known anyone in heaven anyways." Placing a sweet smile on her face she ran to catch up with her friends.


	3. Capture

Jessye and Margaret were sitting in the kitchen of the Lahey home slicing apples to be dried and stored for winter use. The kitchen door was thrown open and there, panting and shaking was Brendan.

"What happened?" yelped Margaret as she leapt to her son's aid.

"They got Seamus!" Brendan said with difficulty as he tried to get his breath back.

Grabbing Bren by his arms Margaret gave him a small shake.

"Who? Who's got Shay?" She demanded.

With a quivering voice he replied,

"The Dragans! At the dump. They caught us boosting parts. We ran but

Shay just wasn't fast enough."

Covering her mouth with both hand Jessye was shaking her head in denial. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was whispering no, no, no, softly to herself.

"Damn it! How many times have we warned you two!! Margaret yelled. Seeming to wilt she plopped into a chair and put her face in her hands. "Oh, god! What are we going to do?"

"We have to rescue him." Bren hissed.

Taking her face out of her hands, Margaret looked at her son with sad eyes.

She asked, "How?"

Running his hands though his hair Brendan said, "I don't know but we have to do something. I'll get the rest of the family. Some one will think of something."

From her seat at the table Jessye had been listening with a sinking heart. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed Bren by his arm.

"NO!" She cried. "If the family try's to rescue him we'll only end with more people captured, or worse, dead."

Pushing Jessye away, Brendan yelled, "We have to do something."

Looking at Margaret and Brendan, Jessye sighed.

Softly she said, " You're right. We do. But we have to be smart. Just listen. What are you going to do? Throw rocks at the garrison gate. Even if you wanted to attack you couldn't get any weapons. Not soon enough to help Shay and definitely not enough to save him. All that will do is get more of the family killed."

Sobbing, Bren sat down at the table. He knew it was hopeless. Shay wasn't the first to be taken. He knew they had no power to fight back, but this was Seamus. " I don't think I can stand to loose Shay," he thought to himself.

Sitting down across from the two people who she loved most on this god-forsaken planet, Jess asked, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" said Margaret. "Of course we trust you. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Looking at Bren she asked, "Do you trust me?"

Looking at Jessye's intense expression, Bren answered almost instantly. "Yes, of course."

"Good, because I know some people. People who might be able to help get Seamus out alive." Jessye said.

"Jess you're just a girl. I know how you feel about

Shay and I know you want to help but who could you possibly know who could help?"

asked Margaret.

"I can't tell you. It would be dangerous if you knew. This is why you haveto trust me.

I've done some favors for them and they owe me. I think they can get to Shay, but the family has got to let them handle it.

I know it sounds odd but you have to trust me. Let me contacts them and sees if they can help. It would take more then a day to round up enough weapons to try to help Shay. Just give me till tonight. If I can't get help than you can try. But, please, please Bren don't do anything stupid. Just wait till I get back."

Getting up from the table Jess put on her jacket and ran out of the house

"No, no, no. This is not happening," thought Seamus. His wrists and ankles were tied to an x frame with leather straps. Pulling at his bonds desperately, he thought "I can't believe I let them freakin' catch me."

He had always gone to the garrison's dump looking for parts. The Dragans didn't allow "Kluges" to scrounge their trash but they weren't to fanatical about patrolling the dumps either. "I've done it a hundred times and they never had a patrol come till sun-up."

Rounding a mound of rubble, he had walked right into a patrol with his arms full of parts. Dropping them he tried to run but he was to slow. "At least Bren got away." he thought.

The Dragans had taken him to the garrison and had thrown him into a holding cell. After a few hours they had come for him.

They took him to a large room. The purpose of the room was obvious.

It was a torture chamber. The chains on the wall, the posts in the form of an x with leather straps, various tools lining the walls. It all said one thing to Shay. "Crap, I'm dead."

First they beat him. As they were hitting him they laughed and they kept telling him how they were going to make an example of him. They said, when they were done they were going to hang him in the middle of the ghetto. Everyone would see what happened to kluges who forgot their place. That's when the real torture began. He had been beaten enough times by local gangs and random encounters with Dragons to learn how to shut out the pain. The electric prod was a different story. The pain was all encompacing. Every nerve, every inch of him was in agonizing pain. All he could do was pray for the end to come soon.

As the news spread family and friends gathered at the Harper house. As darkness started to fall weeping could be heard coming from the small home. It was not a new accurance. Magog attacks killed and infested many friends and family over the years. Dragan slave raids carried many loved ones off. But you never get used to it. It's never routine.

With the Dragans you could at least imagine that your loved ones are still alive some were. But this was different. To be caught stealing, even garbage, was a death sentence. The last person caught stealing from the Dragans had ended up with his head on a pike.

It was placed outside the market main entrance. A bleak reminder of who was in control.

They knew they had no power. No real ability to rescue there lost family member.

The situation seemed hopeless. They were angry, frightened and ashamed. The shame, though, that was the worst. The shame of knowing they couldn't help Seamus. The shame of being too afraid to try. Worst of all was being afraid he was dead and afraid he was alive at the same time.

Coming into the dimly lit home Jessye walked through the gathering of grim faces. Jumping up from his seat on the floor, Brendan rushed to Jessye.

"Well? I hope you found your friends, cause no one here will do anything!" he hissed.

In a surprisingly cold voice Jessye said, "They are NOT my friends. I said I knew them and they owed me. And yes, I was able to talk to them."

Taking a seat from the kitchen table Jessye placed it in the main room and sat down wearily.

Getting up off the couch and kneeling in front of Jessye, Melissa Harper asked in a pleading voice, "Can they help us? Will they help me get my boy back?"

Hugging the grieving mother, Jessye said,

"They'll help! I know these people and there's a good chance they can get Seamus out alive, if he's alive."

"Oh, thank the Divine." Melissa breathed as she clung to Jessye.

Coming up behind Melissa, Ian Harper pulled his wife into his arms.

"Come love, he said. "Our boy isn't home yet. Jessye, talk is cheap. We need to know how they are going to do this and what do they want from us in return?

Ian Montgomery Harper! We will give them anything they want!" said Melissa angrily.

"NO, Lissa. Don't be mad at him. It's a good question." Jessye said as she stood up.

Standing close to the couple she looked at the hope and doubt on their faces.

"There will be a price. Before we talk anymore I think most everyone should leave," said Jessye

Waiting for the uproar that statement caused to die down, Jess continued. "I know you all love Shay and want to help but the fewer people who know what we are going to do, the safer it will be for all of us. And my "friends" want as few people involved as possible."

After a few minutes of discussing who should stay and who should go, the majority of people left. Sitting at the kitchen table with Jessye, were Melissa and Ian Harper and Margaret and James Layhee. Brendan, who had refused to leave, sat on a box next to the table.

"Ok, Jess. It's just us so lets hear the plan," said Margaret.

"Actually," Jessye said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I can't tell you much. I am going to meet them in three hours. If everything works out, we'll have Shay home before sunup.

"If you can't tell us anything why did you make everyone leave?" asked Melissa

"Yes, and why you?" Asked, James. "It should be one of us that goes," he said pointing at himself and Ian.

"Or me," added Brendan.

Shaking her head, Jessye said, "Sorry, this is the way it has to be. I've worked with them before and they know I can keep my mouth shut. They won't trust anyone else. The main reason I sent everyone away was so we could talk about the price."

"We'll give them anything we have. What do they want?" asked Melissa.

Not meeting any ones eyes, Jessye shook her head. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Seamus."

"Why not?" Asked Melissa in a confused voice.

"Because, if he knew, he would feel responsible. I don't want that," said Jessye

Sighing, she added, "He will have enough to deal with soon enough."

"Jessye, I don't under stand. What could they possibly want," asked Brendan in a worried voice.

"You have to promise!" Jessye insisted.

"Ok, we promise," said James.

The others agreed. None of them would tell.

Wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her lap, Jessye took a deep breath.

"First let me say, I had a pretty good idea of what they would want before I asked them for help, so I knew what to expect. I um……..well,um………. There isn't any easy way to say this," Jessye said with a soft chuckle.

In a concerned voice Margaret said, "Just spit it out child. What do they want?"

In an exasperated voice Jessye said, "Me. They want me."


	4. The Price

"What?" Demanded James. He jumped to his feet, sending his chair crashing to the floor.

"You can't!" Brendan yelped as he scrambled to his feet.

Grabbing Jessye's hand, Melissa asked, "What does that mean?"

"No!" cut in Ian. "We'll find another way! How can we save Shay by losing you?"

Everyone was hovering over Jessye, protesting. For a second Jessye just looked at them.

"My god," she thought in amazement. "Look at them. They really do love me."

Swallowing the lump in her throat Jessye waived them back to their seats.

"Calm down, its not as bad as it sounds. Its not as if they want me to be their love-slave or anything. They want me to come back and work for them," she said.

"You said they owed you. Why do you have to work for them if they owe you?" asked Brendan.

"They told me, to do something as dangerous as go against the Dragans, they needed an invested interest. A reason to make this their problem." Jessye said with a snort.

Crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, Jessye continued in an aggrieved voice,

"Jerks! Invested interest my ass. They're just ungrateful. When I think of the things I did for them."

"I don't understand. What kind of things? What do they make you do?" Margaret asked in a suspicious voice.

Laughing softly, Jessye said. "It's nothing bad. I swear. Just running messages and delivering packages."

Jessye made her best innocent little girl face and added, "You know, going unnoticed. You'd be amazed how easy it is for me to move around without being noticed by the adults."

Looking down at her flat chest she sighed,

"I guess I am a bit uninteresting. Half the time when they do notice me they think I'm a boy. It's a good thing I was good at it and they want me back. But the few weeks I worked for them, they treated me ok and I had a place to stay and food to eat, I even got tips sometimes. I'll be all right. Really."

"I don't care what they want you for or how they treated you. You're family now and we won't let you do this." Stated Margaret firmly.

Listening to the others agreeing, Jessye stood up and walked to Margaret's side.

"Oh, Margaret. I love you guys."

Taking Margaret's hand, Jessye continued "I don't want to leave, but how could I live with myself if Shay died when I had a way to save him?"

Looking at her friends, her precious new family, Jessye smiled sadly. "If some one can think of another way, please, tell me now."

No one answered. They had tried to think of something, but no one could think of a way to get to Shay.

"See, this is the only way. " Jessye said softly.

In a resolute tone Jessye added, "Besides, I wasn't asking for permission. I've already made the deal. I'm doing this. For Seamus."

Sitting back down at the table, Jessye watched the faces of her friends as they digested that statement. When she thought it had sunk in deep enough she continued.

"What you have to do for me is to never let Shay know that I left for him. He'll imagine horrible things happening to me and he'll feel guilty. If…I mean when, when we get him back, I won't have to leave for two days. I'll think of something to tell him."

"Where would you be going, Jess? We could still see you, couldn't we? Asked Brendan.

"Yes, added Melissa with hope in her voice "You wouldn't have to work for them forever. You could come back right?"

"That's the part that sucks. I wouldn't mind it so much if I could still keep in touch with you but …… they are going to be leaving Earth in a few days. Somehow they managed to get a small ship and bribed a Dragon for a transit pass; I don't know exactly what they traded for that. Probably their souls. I was lucky they hadn't already left. So when I go, I go forever. I won't ever come back."

With that statement the group fell into a depressed silence.

Looking at the clock on the wall Jessye stood up.

"I have to go. With luck I'll be back before dawn. I, um…." looking down at the ground Jessye tried to find the words, "I just wanted you all to know, I'll always think of you as my family, no matter where I am. Nothing can ever change that." Afraid that they would try to stop her Jessye didn't wait for a response, she just ran out the door.

The first thought to register on Shamus's brain was FIRE! I'm on fire!"

As consciousness took a stronger hold he realized there was no fire. Opening his swollen eyes as best he could he realized it was the course blanket wrapped around his body that was causing the burning sensation. His whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and electrical burns. The covering was snagging each gouge in his tender flesh. As his mind began to focus past the pain, he realized someone was carrying him. He was slung over someone's shoulder. From his position he could barely make out the bone blades in the mans forearm. He could here his footsteps echoing as he was carried through the garrison.

"Dragan Bastard! Where, are you taking me?" he thought

He wanted to scream it. He wanted to kick and scream and claw and fight. But he was so tired. So weak, he couldn't even lift his head more than an inch. And all that came out of his mouth was a low moan.

A male voice hissed, "Keep quiet, kludge!" Don't make me punish you."

After a few minutes the Dragan stopped and pulled something out of his jacket.

As Seamus was shifted into the light he was able to make out the front gate to the garrison.

"Why does the commander want the kludge moved tonight?" asked the guard as he signed the release papers. "Only a few hours and they want him strung up? He hasn't been punished nearly enough."

"This one is to be crucified," sneered the tall, muscular Nietzschean. "Commander Quitemic wants him screaming when they drive the nails in," he added with an evil laugh.

"No,no,no! They can't do that. Oh, god." Seamus thought as he started to struggle weakly. "I am not going out like that."

At that moment a ground transport pulled in front of the gate.

"Good, my crew is here," said the Nietzschean carrying Seamus.

He walked quickly to the transport and tossed his squirming, whimpering bundle into the back compartment. Circling to the passenger seat the dark haired Nietzschean entered the cab and the transport drove away in the direction of the ghetto.

Jessye watched the transport roll to a stop. Hidden in the shadows she waited as the tall muscular Nietzschean exited the vehicle.

Stepping into the moonlight, she whispered softly, "Well Mackie, did it work? Did you get him?"

The Nietzsche walked over to her. Looking down at the slim girl he nodded. "It was easy. Those Dragan fools didn't suspect a thing," he said with disgust.

Walking to the rear of the transport Jessye peered into the rear. "How is he? Did you get him out before they did too much damage?" asked Jessye.

A small curvaceous woman jumped out of the drivers seat. She called, "Jess, don't!"

The petite woman walked to the rear of the vehicle.

"He's in pretty bad shape but he'll live," she said.

Placing her hand on Jessye's shoulder she said, "You don't want to see him like that. Trust me."

Pushing the woman away, Jessye laughed mockingly, "Ha, that's funny, Estrella. Especially coming from you. It's a little late in the game to try to protect me. You're the one who got me in this mess in the first place!"

Scowling at the woman, who was only a few inches taller, she continued her rant.

"I never wanted to come back to Earth. And now that I have people I care about, I have to leave."

Turning away, Jessye climbed into the transport. She knelt down next to Seamus. He was still wrapped up in the blanket. Pulling the blanket away from his body, she gasped.

"Damn it, they only had him for seven hours. Don't they have anything better to do with their time than beat up on kids?" Jessye asked, outraged.

Swallowing back the lump in her throat and blinking back the tears, she examined his naked body carefully.

"Well, he's lacerated, battered, and bruised. Plus burned a bit," Jessye said softly. "But it looks like they were expecting to play with him for a while. At least we got him before they got to the really gruesome stuff," she said as she softly ran her fingers through Seamus' hair.

Leaning against the transports open rear door, the Nietzschean said, "I cleaned him up as best I could. He was in pain and agitated, so I tranked him."

Nodding her head, Jessye said, "That's just as well, the less he sees and hears, the better."

Reaching past Jessye into the back compartment he pulled out a package. "I grabbed his clothes, but I was more concerned with getting him out fast," he said. "He freaked out when I tried to dress him," He added.

Snorting, Jessye rolled her eyes. "Gee, I can't imagine why," she mocked.

Gesturing for the Nietzsche to join her Jessye undid the bundle of worn and torn clothes. Together they began to dress Seamus.

Estrella sat on the edge of the opening and watched the two. As they finished dressing the unconscious boy she asked, "Jessye did you do it?"

"Of course I did! You know I did." Jessye said angrily.

Looking from one to the other the Nietzschean asked, "What? Did what?"

Exiting the transport, Jessye pointed towards a post on the side of the road.

Walking over to the post, he gasped. "Jessye? This wasn't part of the plan."

Turning to the two females he demanded, "Why?"

"Oh, this was always part of the plan Mack, just not yours" Jessye said, with simple aplomb.

Moving to each side of him, the girls looked up at the post. Eight feet up was a crucified body. The body was of a young human male.

"Those orders from Quitemic were real," Jessye, said. "They were planning to crucify Shay. We just moved the date forward. Did you really think we could snatch Shay and disappear?" she asked.

Estrella looked up at the handsome man. Frowning she said, "Your not from Earth and you've never had to claw your way through life, so I'm going to enlighten you. A successful scam is one in which the victim doesn't know he's been scammed."

"If the Dragans think they've been tricked they will tear the ghetto apart. They would look for Shay and the people who took him," Jessye said.

Pointing towards the buildings around them she continued, "All the people here would suffer."

"We didn't tell you or the others because we knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. We didn't want you to try to stop us," said Estrella.

"But to kill one child to save another, how can you justify that?" he asked angrily.

Stepping in front of the Nietzschean, Jessye looked up at his outraged face.

"I'm not a monster Mackie," she said sharply. "I didn't kill that poor boy! Finding fresh corpses isn't as hard as you would think. Not on Earth."

Turning to stare at the hanging boy, Jessye shook her head slowly. Rubbing her face with both hands, she added in a soft quivering voice, "I spent the last few hours checking flash houses. They just sort of toss out the overdose victims. Dead bodies were easy to find, boys the right age were a bit harder. I paid a flasher to carry the body here and help me hoist it up."

"Oh! That's just, just…….., he stammered.

Gruesome? Welcome to Earth." said Estrella.

"Come on handsome," said Jessye. Linking her arm in his, she led him back to the transport. "Lets get Seamus home."

After a short ride, the transport arrived at its destination. Estrella parked the transport in an alley. Jessye and Mack exited the vehicle.

From the drivers seat Estrella handed Mackie a shirt with long, full sleeves. "Put this on. It'll cover your bone blades. If they see you're a Nietzschean they'll freak," she said.

Walking to the back, Jessye opened the door and checked on Shay. Seeing him thrashing about and moaning she laid a hand on his forehead. "Shhhhhhh," she soothed, while stroking his face gently. "It's all right, your safe. You just rest Shay."

Moaning softly Seamus fell back into a fitful sleep.

"Mackie the drugs are wearing off. We've got to hurry." Jessye called.

Walking past Jessye, Mack reached into the transport and gently pulled Seamus out. Holding him in his arms he looked down at the young human. " He's so small. Sometimes I am ashamed of what my people have become. This is not the work of superior beings," he whispered softly.

Side by side they walked through the dark streets toward the Harper house.

As they approached the house, Jessye hesitated.

Looking at the Nietzschean she said, "This isn't going to work. Even with your arms covered its obvious your not one of us. You're too muscular and your clothes are too nice and new. At best they'll label you a collaborator. Besides, they would want to grill you about your intentions towards me and you aren't a very good liar. That will give my lies away and I don't want them to remember me like that."

Shaking her head she turned to him.

"I can't do it anymore. Not for one more day. I have to get away from here. It's breaking my heart," she cried.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Lay him on the stoop."

The Nietzschean put the boy down and stepped back. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He said kindly.

"I didn't want to do any of this. But life rarely lets me do what I want. Just go, I just want to say good by to Shay, then I'll meet you at the transport," she said, waving him away.

Shaking his head, Mack turned and walked into the night. Before he had gotten more than a block, he heard an exclamation as the door was opened and the two children were discovered. Seeing them being pulled into the house, he smiled and continued on his way.

Two days later Jessye sat on a chair facing the sleeping boy.

"Shay, wake up," Jessye said as she gently shook him.

Moaning he opened his eyes. As his mind started to focus he cringed away from the figure hovering above him.

"Shay, its me Jessye. Your safe," she said, in a soothing voice. "Every things ok. Look, your home." Jessye said softly.

In a barely audible croak he asked, "Home? Safe?" Looking around the room, his tense body relaxed. "Home," he repeated to himself.

"Don't fall asleep Shay. I want you to focus. I have something to say and I don't have much time. I have to do this while everyone's out of the house," Jessye said.

"Shorty?" Seamus asked, sleepily.

"Don't call me, Jessye started to say. Smiling down at him she said, "Never mind, you can call me that if you want."

"I'm going away, Seamus. I'm leaving and I need to say goodbye," she said.

" Leaving? Goodbye?" he repeated in a confused voice.

"I know your tired, and you have a fever but I can't wait any longer to say goodbye. Just listen and try to understand," she said.

"I'm leaving. I've got a chance to leave Earth and start a new life." Jessye said, trying to sound happy.

Looking into his unfocused eyes she thought, "Oh, what the hell! He's not going to remember this anyways." Looking around to make sure no one else was there, she leaned close to Shay and whispered, "Shay, I'm leaving Earth and I won't ever come back, but I want you to know I will always think of you. I love you and I will always love you."

Looking at Shay she could see he had drifted off to sleep again. Sitting up, she checked to make sure there was still no one in the house.

Leaning back in, she continued, "Someday you'll leave Earth and you'll be a great man. You'll do important things." Smiling she stroked his hair. "I'm going to find you again Seamus Zelasney Harper and when I do, I'm going to make you my sweetheart; or my love slave, I haven't decided yet."

Pressing her cheek to his chest, Jessye listened to his heart beating. The tears she had been holding back since his rescue finally broke through. Letting her defenses down, she let them flow. She wept for all the things she should have said, but didn't. She wept for the things she wanted so desperately to change, but couldn't. Mostly she wept for the incredible unfairness of it all.

After a while Jessye stood up and wiped her tears away. She stared at his sleeping form, watching him breath. Taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek, she whispered, "Shay, things are going to get bad. Do whatever you have to do. Don't ever give up."

Standing over his sleeping form, Jessye bent over and placed a gentle kiss on his warm brow. " Goodbye, my dear, sweet friend. My treasure. Don't forget me," she whispered in his ear. Walking to the front of the house, Jessye picked up her bag from the couch, took one last look at this simple home that had meant so much to her and walked out the door.

THE END   



End file.
